


Webs of Fate

by bluemoon_daydream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: André Glacier's Ice Cream, Bisexual Female Character, Fluff and Angst, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoon_daydream/pseuds/bluemoon_daydream
Summary: Chloe found it absolutely ridiculous that Lila was harrasing Adrien. And that Adrien wasn't paying attention to the pretty girl he fenced with. When she finally snags a date, will an akuma interrupt? Read to find out!
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Webs of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, don't mind meeee

"This is utterly ridiculous !" she cried, flopping down on her bed. Her manicurist had done such a measly job! She'd have to fire them later. Pulling out her phone, she scowled when she saw that Marinette was baking with her parents . Such a perfect life for an insolent girl. Quite the opposite of hers frankly.

She stood up and checked her closet. Surely her incognito outfit was somewhere. She was the daughter of a worldwide famous fashion designer after all, what clothes wouldn't she have? She guessed wrong. Tens of the exact same outfit were hung inside. She grumbled to herself. All she wanted to do was get a pastries like she usually did in disguise. It must still be at the dry cleaners. Ridiculous. She'd have to stick to room service and hotel food for the time being, she refused to let others acknowledge she ate commoner food.

She pulled on her winter jacket. Hell she was going to need it with the weather. Stepping into the elevator, she held the close door button. She'd be crazy if she was going to let someone else in and risk ruining her outfit.Coming to the floor she needed, she strolled out of the peaceful foyer into the outside world.

The chilling breeze swept through her hair, and leaves swirled around her feet. She glanced over at the park, eyes honing in first on Adrien ,then at Kagami. If he truly wanted to be with her, she wasn't going to stop him, after all, she was a good choice.

She looked back to see Kagami wave at her. After all she had done to her at the movie premiere, she still wanted to talk? Chloe's cheeks flustered. Not many people gave her a second chance.Perhaps it was time to spice things up a bit. She strolled over to Kagami nervously, giving a small wave. 

“It’s nice seeing you here Chloe! How are you?” She gave her a warm greeting.

Chloe blushed a little before finding the words to reply. "Good, thank you" .She smiled at Kagami with her fake smile, much like Adrien's model one. "Aren't you cold wearing a skirt though?"

“If I could tell you the truth I am a bit” she admitted it and giggled a bit.

"Utterly ridiculous. Adrikins should have at least noticed and had the manners to be a gentleman and give you his jacket. An important girl like you shouldn't be cold in this weather ," Chloe smiled, pulling off her winter jacket to hand to Kagami."I insist, the hotel is nearby, and I have plenty back there. "

She looked at Chloe and was embarrassed to take the jacket. 

“No no! It’s fine I don’t want you to waste your jacket on me”

"I insist. I have like ten at the hotel, and that's literally like three minutes away. Just take it, "she replied, avoiding eye contact so that Kagami couldn't see her blush."Besides,Adrien seems to be absent - minded today. "

Kagami looked at Adrien being concerned

“Sorry about what..?” She said puzzled. She then looked at Chloe and grabbed the jacket. 

“Well thank you!” She smiled and put it on.

"It's no problem at all, really. Can I treat you to ice cream or something, or do you need picking up like Adrien usually does? " She felt her cheeks tinge as she asked. Hopefully she wouldn't regret this later.

She looked at the girl and smiled, “yeah sure! We can go! Let me just tell Adrien I’ll practice fencing with him later” she said and picked up her stuff going to Adrien.

“Hey Adrien! Chloe invited me to go get ice cream is it fine with you? We can practice later on!” She said trying not to make Adrien sad or something like that.He accepted, and made his way back to the school. 

"Great! Andre is on the bridge if you want to go there, or I know a good ice-cream parlour if you don't want Andre's !" she rambled nervously .Did this count as a date? Was she actually going after someone other than Adrien ?Her thoughts rambled on as she awaited Kagami's response .

“why are you so nervous?” She asked being confused. 

“Is there something wrong?” Kagami asked looking at her.

"Oh, uh- it's nothing! "Chloe stuttered." So which one will it be? "She wondered how her parents would take her being bisexual, and if she went out with Kagami, what her mother would think. She suddenly regretted mentioning Andre's, what if their ice cream linked them to someone else?

“It doesn’t matter! Your choice!” She said smiling. 

“You know I’m worried about Adrien.. he isn’t himself..you know?” She said looking at Chloe.

"Yeah... he's been like that ever since that liar latched onto him and tried to make everyone hate Dupain-Cheng .I've tried cheering him up, it's no use. And as for the ice-cream, I guess we'll go to Andre's then! "She frowned when she thought about Lila. Adrien could easily put a restraining order on her for sexual assault. And whilst she didn't enjoy Dupain-Cheng's presence, as a hero, she wasn't going to let her be a doormat and become akumatised. She shook the thought out of her head, and gently picked up Kagami's hand. "Let's go !"

“I’ll go talk to him later!” She said determined to make Adrien happy again. She grabbed her hand and smiled.

They walked over to the bridge, to find Andre there. Chloe motioned to open her purse, only for Andre to stop her. "Banana for her luscious hair, and chocolate for her pertruding stare~" he sang, before Chloe was handed the cone. Apparently it was first cone free. She glanced down at the ice-cream. It matched both of them perfectly. "Want the first bite?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay! "She scoops a bit into her spoon and eats it, before taking a second spoonful and holding it out to Chloe." Say ahhh"

"ahhh" She opened her mouth and let Kagami feed her. She felt her phone Vibrate. "THERE'S AN AKUMA ATTACK, GET TO SAFETY MIRI! "she shouted, pushing Kagami towards the hotel. Go to my room. They'll them I sent you, and hide."

She began herding people into the hotel. She may not have her miraculous, but she could still help. And if it was a mind control Akuma, it was better to have less people on the streets.

She looked out the window, hoping Chloe was okay, when a large crash from the school caught her attention. That must be where the Akuma was. She slipped out of the room, and made her way to the rooftop, to have a clearer view of what was going on.

Hearing the crash, Chloe ran towards the school. Adrien was in there. Adrenaline kicked in, and she thrust the door open. Listening intently, she could hear commotion in the locker rooms. She rushed over.

Pulling at the door, she found it wouldn't budge. Just perfect. She glanced around for something to break the door down with. It would be fixed by ladybug anyway. Stepping into the room, she looked around. Hundreds of webs littered the room, and the wall was obliterated to pieces. Where was everyone? She attempted to move from her spot before realising her legs were stuck in the webs. She turned around, before screaming and then everything went black.

Kagami felt someone touch her shoulder. She yelped, spun around, and slapped the stranger on the cheek. It was Chat Noir. She profusely apologised, him saying it was fine. He held out a miraculous box to her. Nodding, she took the choker before clasping it around her neck. Longg emerged from the light, joyous that he could be with Kagami again. Calling out her transformation phrase, she leaped off, following Chat to the rendezvous with ladybug, the entrance to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe's nickname for Kagami, Miri is derived from the English meaning of Kagami's name:mirror


End file.
